


【底特律/艾倫60】2039/3/7 陌生的情報員(19)

by seralazi604



Series: RK800-60 [20]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22315048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seralazi604/pseuds/seralazi604
Summary: *和平主義者誤入。*前面是用 里奧 的視角看世界(意外吧？那個敗家子還有戲份(笑)
Relationships: Captain Allen/CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60
Series: RK800-60 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1372900





	【底特律/艾倫60】2039/3/7 陌生的情報員(19)

“我必須把手上的東西交給他。“   
我本來以為只要順從他們說的話就不會有事。我的父親現在是他們的人質，但是他沒有看清這一點，說真的他是否認我這個兒子也是個疑問。我必需在他們底下工作，在他們的眼線下生活，這讓我很擔憂，只能靠醫生開的神精鎮定劑才有辦法入眠。我沒有讓任何人知道我需要靠藥物才能正常生活，他們會抓著這點不放，說我又磕了藥。對我的父親而言，過去的我是個成天游手好閒的敗家子，錢在我手上整是留不住，當我沒錢的時候就會回家，我回家只是為了要錢，是真的。我會回家，然後看到我父親和他最愛的那台仿生人過著快樂、衣食無缺的日子，我的父親從來不肯了解我，而我也沒花力氣去讓他了解，我只是他年少輕狂留下來的棄子。他寧願教一台仿生人學琴棋書畫也不願意讓我碰他半點東西，他活在美麗的幻想之中，讓沒有生命的仿生人變成他的親兒子。   
“這是那個仿生人的請求。“   
我不擅長思考。自從被仿生人推了一把後，我的腦子出了問題沒辨法長時間思考，醫生說是腦震盪的後遺症。所以他們給了我一個輕鬆的工作，清潔工兼司機。我是在某個無趣的日子裡遇到那台仿生人，我在一間倉庫裡遇到他，我以為他早就報廢了，他們說這個倉庫裡的仿生人都失去了生命，我以為他也是，死了或是停止運轉。   
他用支離破碎的嘴開口說話，下巴僅剩下一絲皮肉黏著，用沒有四肢的身驅蠕動，用看不見的眼精望著我。我騙他說我是和他同型號的AP700的家用旗艦機型，他淺淺的揚起沒有皮膚層的笑容。他說在他的仿生心臟深處有一塊小磁碟，要我把他拔下來交給某個人。他說這個小磁碟裝著耶利哥的重大秘密，是他費盡心力挖來的情報，為了這個情報他不得不犧牲同伴的性命也陪上他自己的。他請求我幫他最後一個忙，這個小磁碟不能落入耶利哥的手裡。他的這番話讓我重新拾回了一點小希望，一個耶利哥的背叛者，我在心裡暗暗竊喜著。我答應幫他這個忙，在我拔下那塊小磁碟時，他笑著對我說完最後一句話就停機了：   
「謝謝你，人類。」   
原來他一開始就知道了。也許我也是他計劃中的一部分，真令人不快。   
“那個人在底特律南區。“   
我不是聖人也不是好心腸的人，只是一個走頭無路的敗家子，手裡抓著一片浮木在冰冷的海裡載浮載沉，在溺斃的邊緣伸長了脖子吸一口氧氣。我順著那個斷氣的仿生人的地圖找到了目的地，我看過我要找的人，那個人同康納長著一副噁心的面孔，只是那個人多了一副眼鏡，他大概以為多了那副過時的黑框眼鏡就能擺脫仿生人的氣息，別笑死人了！仿生人都是一個蠢樣，嘴裡說著自由，到頭來還是效仿人類的惡行對同族動干戈。那個打著和平主義的仿生人，穿上白大掛人模人樣的，還不是抱著同伴們的斷肢送給人類當禮物，也不知道那斷肢來歷的人類還屁巔屁巔地笑著收下。這個世界瘋了！   
“我必須把手上的磁碟交給他。“   
我已經在這裡等了好幾天了，我不是每次都能偷空出來，他們管我當司機，我只不過是順路來底特律南區吃午飯罷了。那個人有時候會和一群年輕的小伙仔們出來買午飯，有時候他身邊只有一位看起來不好惹的高大男性，今天我的運氣很好，他身邊只有一位看起來不起眼的年輕人。他們會在下一個轉角左轉走進那間飄著咖啡香的簡餐店，我只有一次機會，只有一次機會可以把磁碟交給他…… 

*** *** *** 

Six在一個轉彎處和一位陌生的男人撞上，在他身邊的凱文哇地叫一聲，幫他穩住了身形Six才不至於跌倒，那位陌生的男人頭戴了一頂暗紅色的毛帽，慌慌張張地跑開，Six感覺到自己的褲子口袋一沉像是多了一個小東西，他即時摸了一把口袋內的東西，是一個小磁碟，在磁碟的表面上刻著一朵百合花的圖案。   
“是楊的同伴。” Six心想，但這個時候才收到情報是乎太晚了，現在沒空處理楊的事。   
凱文幫Six拉開了簡餐店的門，他們一進入簡餐店就看到店裡的大電視正播著一則震撼人心的新聞，這則新聞是在3月6日晚上首次播出，現在吵得沸沸揚揚地。   
“大家午安，我是KNC的主播 羅珊娜‧卡特蘭 。現在為您更新 "史特拉福大廈襲擊案"的最新消息。情報來自於網路上廣傳的第二支威脅影片，和第一支影片一樣沒有畫面只有音檔，其聲音還經由變頻器修改過，30秒後將為您播出這倆支影片，內含煽/動/言/語/請斟酌觀賞……"   
一聲高音頻的嗡嗡聲之後，畫面變成了黑色，一道電子合成的聲音從黑暗中傳來：「敬告底特律的居民，我們將於3月11日佔領史特拉福大廈，這不是玩笑話，3月11日史特拉福大廈將被我們佔領。」   
接著一聲如氣笛般的高音，畫面閃爍了一秒白色雜訊，又是一道相同的電子合成人聲：「敬告底特律的居民，我們將在3月11日佔領史特拉福大廈，我們要求由模控生命的RK800 #313 248 317-60出面與我們談判，我們只接受與模控生命的RK800 #313 248 317-60談判。」   
在第二支影片播完的同時，凱文的手機響了，但他手上拿了一盒又一盒的午餐紙盒抽不出手接電話。Six從凱文的右邊外套口袋拿出了正在響鈴的手機，他看了一下來電名稱後皺著眉按下接通鍵，手機的另一頭隨即傳來一聲怒吼：「凱文快把Six帶回來！」   
「艾倫隊長，我是Six。請您先冷靜一點……對，我看到了第二支影片。是的，我們馬上回去。」   
當他們回到SWAT辦公室之後，凱文看著Six被艾倫隊長喚去了隊長辦公室，Six還不忘拿了一個午餐盒走進去，SWAT隊的隊員們邊吃午餐邊偷偷地往隊長辦公室瞄兩眼，感覺今天艾倫隊長的心情不太好。   
「這分明是陷阱，指明要你去談判！」艾倫指著電腦螢幕上的黑色畫面大吼。  
「恩，我知道。」Six把午餐盒放在艾倫的面前。   
「我們明明知道主謀的姓名了，為什麼還挖不出他的個人情報？」艾倫點了點在螢幕左側的系統資料，上面只秀出了幾行個人資料。   
「伊恩．古德曼。加拿大人，今年29歲。在一間私人的孤兒院長大，於西門菲莎大學畢業，曾擔任思柯科技軟體工程部經理一職。…………於2039年2月25日入境美國，目前行蹤不明。」Six把螢幕上的資料讀了一遍。   
資料上的日期引起了他的注意：2月25日，是預言家電腦的第二次預言，他來到底特律了。這個他肯定是 伊恩．古德曼。胖老爹的情報是真的。   
「我在懷疑這位伊恩．古德曼與康納51有關聯，或者是他和耶利哥合盟了。」Six從紙餐盒內拿出了一份燻雞三明治放在艾倫的面前，艾倫把那份三明治接過並大口吃了起來。Six又接著說「我在猜 伊恩．古德曼有可能在來美國之前就已經和耶利哥連絡上了。」   
「所以你假設 伊恩．古德曼是一位來幫助耶利哥的人類工程師？但這假設也有缺失，要是伊恩．古德曼只是一個幌子，實際上耶利哥想藉由這個愰子除掉你，Six。」艾倫把三明治吞完了，Six遞了一張紙巾給他。艾倫擦了擦嘴又說「也許我們在夜得總會得到的情報也是他們下的套。」  
「不排除有這個可能性。」Six用修長的手指按在唇上思考著「但是不管是不是下套，我們現在能做的只有擬定3月11日在史特拉福大廈內的攻堅計劃，並確保當日計劃成功無人員傷亡。」   
「他的首要目標是你，你是不是應該向模控生命要回戰鬥模組。」艾倫看向在一旁站得挺直的仿生人。   
「關於這點隊長你不用憺心，模控生命解除了我的槍/械禁令，我可以使用任何槍/械。至於戰鬥模組這部分我之前拒絕過一次，我想阿曼達不會給我第二次機會了……」仿生人皺著眉說話愈說愈小聲。   
「放心，有我在你不用怕。」艾倫忽然站了起來拍了拍仿生人的肩。   
「不，不，我不是害怕。」仿生人退後了一步「我想EVA有辦法把我的戰鬥模組找回來，只是這樣就算是私下改機，要是被阿曼達發現可能很不妙……」   
「要不然事件結束後你再改回來不就得了。」艾倫說。   
「恩……說得也是。」仿生人又退後了一步「我先去戰情室整理攻堅計劃的資料，告辭。」話完Six開門走出隊長室。   
自從夜總會臥底回來之後Six一直都很刻意地跟艾倫保持距離，尤其是肢體上的接觸，艾倫也知道這中間的尷尬是何事造成的。但這還不是最尷尬的時候，最尷尬的是晚上艾倫帶Six回自己的小公寓後(以保護之名)，Six非常刻意地不和艾倫侍在同一個空間的舉動。艾倫甩了甩頭不去想這件事的罪魁禍首就是自己。   
艾倫重新播放了那兩支沒有畫面的黑色影片檔。   
“我們只接受與模控生命的RK800 #313 248 317-60談判。“   
假設這件事和耶利哥有關，這段話相信DPD的康納也看到了。今早的晨會康納終於是從他的長假回歸DPD 上班了，雖然不確定安德森副隊長是不是知情不報，抑或是壓根不知道是康納在搞鬼。DPD不可能會坐視不管，好歹福勒局長也會下令要DPD的警備全部動員來參加攻堅計劃，雖然打前陣的一定是SWAT隊，但像是RK900那台坦克型的軍用仿生人也會被列在前線。RK900也是模控生命的一員，總不會對自家的RK800-60不利。康納就很難說了，一定要讓他遠離Six。 

*** *** *** 

Six獨自站在情報室裡面對著史特拉福大廈的立面圖和逃生路線模擬著攻堅計劃的可行動線。   
“他選在史特拉福大廈一定有什麼理由。“仿生人心想。去年耶利哥也入侵過大廈一次，目的是79樓的電視公播台，這次又選定這個地點是不是也和電視公播台有關聯？   
“公播台，難不成他們握有和模控生命不利的情報？“看來當天的攻堅計劃必須把樓層分區斷電或是全斷電考慮進去了。   
Six左右環顧了一下，在確定沒有其他人後他把褲子口袋內的小磁碟拿了出來，經過掃瞄後Six發現磁碟內藏了一個小磁片，而磁片的型號很特殊，一張舊世代的SD卡，長32mm寬24mm，需要特殊的轉接器才能取出其中的檔案。幸好Six的秘密小房間內有所需的轉接器，接下來只要抽空去小房間看檔案，最好能在今天隊長帶他回家之前搞定。   
叮───！Six的收訊系統收到了一封加密信件，寄信者是阿曼達。加密信件一但打開後便會在十分鐘後自行銷毀。   
“一封加密信件和一張磁卡，我想花十五分鐘就能搞定。“仿生人在腦內計算出時間後，便偷偷地動身前往他的秘密小房間。   
這個房間是Six推算出最安全的房間，從來不會有人類來打擾過，為了不被發現他把房間內所有的對外門窗都貼上好幾層報紙，既使開了燈也不會被發現，這裡像是間暗房，只有一盞微弱的鹵素燈，在黑暗中亮起黃昏色的光。在房間的正中間有一張桌子，桌上擺放著琳瑯滿目的電子裝置。  
“首先是這張磁卡。“Six將磁卡放入專用的轉接器，磁卡內的資料便轉入了桌上的電腦中，和Six所想的一樣，楊他真的拿到了能重挫耶利哥的關鍵鑰匙。只是眼下要先處理史特拉福大廈的案子，這個關鍵鑰匙可以之後再來使用。   
“接下來是阿曼達的訊息。“Six解開了加密訊息的同時一條到數計時線彈了出來，他加緊時間看了訊息的內容：   
60，伊恩．古德曼這個人是真實存在的，而他是衝著你來的。他的資料如同你手上有的，模控查不出其他資料。你要小心，他的目標是你，他和耶利哥有關係。我很抱歉，我沒辦法提供其他情報給你。另外，RK900-87會協助你。  
───阿曼達   
看完訊息的Six感到非常訝異，竟然會有阿曼達查不出來的資料……訊息中前後兩次提醒著目標是他，這肯定是阿曼達要傳給自己的情報。看來伊恩．古德曼百分之百和耶利哥一樣想要除掉RK800-60(而不是51)，他們有同盟關係。阿曼達也確定真的有伊恩．古德曼這位人類，而不是假的人頭帳號。   
唰───！加密訊息在十分鐘的到數計時後自動銷毀了。 

Six走出秘密小房間並上了鎖。接著他回到了戰情室，沒料艾倫隊長竟然站在裡面，劈頭第一句就是：「你跑去哪了？」  
「衛生間。」Six不慌不亂地說。   
男人先是停頓了一秒，才說：「關於史特拉福大廈的攻堅計劃，我需要你提供兩個方案，一個是公開的，另一個是只有SWAT才知道的計劃。」艾倫把一個電子平板秀到Six的面前「福勤局長決定讓康納和RK900加入SWAT隊做支援。」  
「隊長你的意思是，不信任他們嗎？」Six掃了一眼平板上的指示。  
「你信嗎？」艾倫把問題丟還給仿生人。   
「不。尤其是康納。他是耶利哥的人，他有可能在攻堅行動中對我不利。」Six冷冷地說「我會想辦法說服福勒局長讓康納做後勤。至於RK900……」雖然阿曼達說要讓RK900-87協助，但SWAT隊從來沒和他共事過，配合上可能會有問題。   
「RK900我會建議福勒局長讓他和他的搭擋 蓋文一起行動。硬是把他放進SWAT隊我想隊員們會不適應。」艾倫說出了仿生人的心聲。   
「我也是這樣想的。SWAT隊目前不需要增員。」Six點了點頭。   
「好，那你在下班前把方案整理出來，我明天好跟福勒局長報告。」艾倫將平板交給仿生人後走出了戰情室「……有事要找我的話，我會在訓練室。」  
「好的，有需要我會去訓練室找你。」Six回到戰情室的中央螢幕，將需要的資料下載到手上的平板內。他沒有回頭也知道艾倫站在戰情室的門口，用若有所思的神情盯著自己。

“Six剛剛說謊了，他並沒有去衛生間，明明說過不會對我說謊的。”艾倫隊長心想。  
“他發現我對他說謊了。”仿生人沒有停下手邊的工作，他默默地祈求隊長不要問他任何問題。

「Six你有遇上什麼困難嗎？」艾倫站在門邊開了口問。  
「沒有，謝謝隊長的關心。」仿生人頭也不回地說，他感覺到自己的仿生心臟砰砰地跳著。  
「有什麼困難你隨時都可以找我談。不管是什麼事。這是SWAT隊隊長的責任，照顧好隊上的每個人。」艾倫話完轉身就離開了。  
聽到艾倫隊長漸行漸遠的腳步聲，仿生人這才鬆了一口氣。

章完TBC……


End file.
